The invention relates generally to energy delivery infrastructure, and more specifically to methods and systems for estimating recoverable revenue from non-technical losses within the energy delivery infrastructure.
Energy infrastructure, such as energy distribution grids, may include a variety of systems and components with sensors and analytics devices to detect and analyze energy data. In the energy distribution grid example, systems may include power generation systems, power transmission systems, power distribution systems, smart meters, digital communications systems, control systems, and their related components. Certain associations with the energy infrastructure may include contracts, service level agreements, and the like, detailing capitalization, cost, and revenues for the energy infrastructure. Unfortunately, all of the energy delivered via the energy infrastructure may not be billed.